


Omega on Omega action

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Mark, Jackson and Namjoon ship week! [7]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: So this is late I am aware, but listen up for a second.So what happened is that I am really really allergic to Licorice, but I am also danish and for some reason, we have to put licorice in literally everything for no reason at all. This includes cough syrup for some reason, which I was not prepared for, this gave me a trip to the hospital after I drank it.I don't really sleep well in the hospital, so I more or less collapsed when I got home there next day. So I am just in general late...





	Omega on Omega action

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late I am aware, but listen up for a second.
> 
> So what happened is that I am really really allergic to Licorice, but I am also danish and for some reason, we have to put licorice in literally everything for no reason at all. This includes cough syrup for some reason, which I was not prepared for, this gave me a trip to the hospital after I drank it.
> 
> I don't really sleep well in the hospital, so I more or less collapsed when I got home there next day. So I am just in general late...

Namjoon was full on pouting in the living room as Mark was bringing him a cuppa, “please! I promise it’s gonna be okay.”

“No,” Mark was half humming it while he was pouring himself a cuppa “Jackson is on his way home as well, to make sure you don’t sneak out on me.”

“Maaark.”

“No.”

“Maaarkiiie.”

“Noooo,” he bopped Namjoon on the nose and he couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he took in the younger omega’s pouting face “you fainted when you got up, I can’t let you go to your studio.”

While Namjoon understood the logic behind it, it didn’t stop him from pouting even more “I have music to write”

“You have a notebook! Use that!” Mark sat down next to Namjoon “I am not holding you here cause I like to hold you here, I am worried about you, your doctor said that it is natural that you will have faint spells, and that when it happened, we should be careful of you. What happened if you fainted and hit your head in the studio and nobody noticed.”

Namjoon wanted to whine more, but he couldn’t get himself to do it as he saw Mark’s sad facial expression, instead, he just sighed “okay, but I am not happy about it”

Mark bopped his nose again before half throwing himself in Namjoon’s lap “now stop pouting, you are making me feel like you aren’t enjoying spending time with me.” he pouted up at Namjoon from his position in the youngers lap.

Namjoon’s eyes went almost comically large as he stared at Mark “I would never be bored of you! I love spending time with you.”

“Put your mouth…. Where… This metaphor doesn’t work so just kiss me.”

Now who where Namjoon to question that, he was still a little prissy that he wouldn’t get to work, but Mark was soft, and nice smelling in his lap how could he say no. Especially when Mark sat up and instead of lying on top of him, he was sitting with a leg on each side of him, “do I have to do everything? You and Jackson are the same, you just stare at me.” he tsked in a teasing way as he took Namjoon’s face between his hands and kissed him silly.

All Namjoon could really do was letting his hands find Mark’s soft thighs to hold onto while kissing the other omega back with all he had in him. He liked how free Mark was with his affection, and he easily the older showed his sexual attraction to Namjoon.

It was something that Mark seemed to have the easiest time showing, he liked both taking and guiding Namjoon. He seemed to like cornering Namjoon at any time of the day, which probably looked hilarious since Mark was tiny compared to Namjoon, but that didn’t stop Mark from pushing him against a wall and just kissing him silly.

Namjoon never felt cornered or anything like that, he knew that he could get out if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. It was kinda the same at that moment, that was no doubt about the fact that it was Mark who was running the show, but Namjoon still felt that he could stop it if he wanted to.

He didn’t.

Instead, he let his hands glide from Mark’s thighs to the softness of his ass instead, Namjoon was still under the impression that Mark’s ass was fucking magical. Like… yes maybe Namjoon was biased, but could you blame him? Mark was the first omega to treat him as a person with sexual desires.

A noise was heard from the entrance to the living room, forcing Mark and Namjoon apart to look over at the entrance, where Jackson was leaning against the door frame with an almost-hunger in his eyes “please don’t stop for my sake.”

Jackson’s normally fresh herb tea scent had an undertone of attraction and it was clear to everybody that what he was seeing was clearly turning him on. Mark seemed to notice this as well, as he leaned closer to Namjoon, wrapping his arms around the olders neck while grinning at Jackson “perv.”

At that, it was Jackson’s turn to pout “You get off on watching Jaebum and me! If anything you are a perv!”

Now that Jackson said that, Namjoon was not gonna say no to a show like that, it sounded like a great idea, how did you buy tickets for that show? Normally Namjoon wasn’t gonna think like that, but at that moment, could you really blame him, he was still softly feeling up Mark’s ass and the older omega smelled so good. Mix that with Jackson’s alpha scent, and Namjoon’s poor brain couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t how and when he could get off next.

Mark looked between Jackson and Namjoon, then he had a wicked look on his face, he leaned forward to whisper something in Namjoon’s ear that Jackson could hear. Namjoon’s answer was a fast and eager nod, but he did look a little sad as Mark got out of his lap and the younger had to let go of that magical ass.

The oldest omega had a rocking in his hips as he crossed the room to stand in front of Jackson who visually swallowed seeming a little nervous, “Come with us.”

Jackson couldn’t do anything other than just nodding and following Mark as the omega dragged him by his shirt, both were quickly followed by Namjoon who had an almost silly smile on his face since he knew what was about to go down.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Jackson was pushed onto the bed by Mark who staddled him and kissed him deeply, should Jackson have wondered what was going on? Why Mark suddenly seemed to kiss him like the second their lips didn’t touch he was gonna run out of air? Yes he should have questioned it, did he? No cause Mark.

He tried to let his hands run down Mark’s back, but Mark wouldn’t let him, instead, he ran his hands up so instead he was holding Jackson hand’s above his, while at the same time reaching back or something Namjoon was giving to him.

Jackson wasn’t noticing anything tho, he was so focused on Marks warm body pressed against his. He first noticed something was off as something cold closed around his wrists and when Mark moved away from him… he couldn’t follow.

That was when Jackson realized what had happened, Mark had handcuffed him to the bed, and the omega looked way too happy with himself “Maaark!” Jackson was whiny, he knew what was about to happen.

“You said you wanted a show, and you are gonna get it,” he smirked before pulling Namjoon into the bed as well “you are gonna see me take part this cutie, and you won’t be able to touch any of us or yourself.”

Namjoon blushed a little, both at Mark calling him cutie and for what he knew was about to happen, even more, when he heard Jackson’s slightly whiny words “but I wanna touch! Please.”

Mark bopped Jackson on the nose, just like he had done Namjoon only 15 minutes ago when he was being whiny “no, now lie there and be pretty, try not to stink up the entire room. I like to smell Namjoon’s scent as well.”

The alpha was pouting, probably for multiple reasons, one Mark was clearly teasing him cause all three of them knew that Jackson couldn’t actually control how much scent he was producing, also he couldn’t smell Namjoon’s scent himself, “meanie.”

“Yes, I am the big bad omega here to tease you.” Mark almost tackled Namjoon so he was lying on his back with Mark’s much smaller body on top of his, again he bopped Namjoon’s nose, this time with his own “well hello there, fancy to see you here.”

Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from giggling a little, Mark was just so silly, but at the same time, he was so good at making Namjoon feel like he actually belonged there, like he was wanted. A feeling Namjoon still wasn’t used to “hello.”

He smiled showing off his dimples at Mark on top of him, Mark himself couldn’t stop a giggling “So I do have a little bit of payback to give I feel.”

Namjoon knew what he was talking about, but he still blushed “you don’t have to.”

“Oh I know, but I want to, and it’s gonna drive Jackson insane. Knowing that he can’t touch and taste. We are gonna drive him straight up mad, plus I still haven’t gotten to taste you yet, and that, I feel simply isn’t right.” Mark was once again wearing that wicked smile of his, and he had shifted his weight so he was only holding himself up with on hand and using the other to sneak under Namjoon’s cloth and sliding the soft shirt up his body, “only if it’s okay, if you don’t feel comfortable with it, we can find something else to do of course.”

Namjoon let Mark pull off his shirt, while at the same time working to pull off Mark’s as well “It’s okay, I want this.”

While yes Namjoon wouldn’t get to put his hands or mouth on the 8th wonder in the world known as Mark’s ass, this was still something he was very eager for. Mark seemed to understand that, as he grinned at Namjoon before working to pull down his loose shorts. Namjoon used to hate wearing shorts, while they were very comfortable without a doubt, he felt that his legs were fat and ugly, but slowly he had learned with Got7 that people actually liked seeing his legs. BamBam and Mark would always sigh over how he had model proportions, it had made Namjoon a lot more comfortable with his legs, and he had gone back to actually enjoying wearing shorts. It was so much more freeing.

As Mark pulled down his shorts, he also pulled down his pants under them, for a second Namjoon wanted to cover himself up, while he had without a doubt gotten more comfortable with himself and his body, he was still very self-conscious and it was weird letting people see him naked.

But Mark looked at him with so open admiration, that Namjoon just let him stare for a few seconds, yes he still squirmed a little but you couldn’t really blame him for that. Mark was one of the prettiest kpop visuals.

Mark had dressed himself down to his pants as well, but he was stick with wearing only the skin tight material, shorts abandoned on the floor with Namjoon’s. Mark seemed to think for a second, trying to decide how he actually wanted to do this, then he went down to press his lips against Namjoon’s in a heated kiss, breaking it for a few seconds just to mumble “god you are so hot,” against Namjoon’s lips, quite enough that Jackson wouldn’t be able to hear it.

Namjoon flushed, he wanted to argue that Mark was the hot one, but he knew Mark would not accept that, so all Namjoon did was pull Mark down into another hot kiss. The mix of Mark and Namjoon’s scents were starting to fill the room, and once again Jackson tried to get out of the handcuffs keeping him at the bed. He wanted to touch so badly, but it was far from the first thing that Mark had done this.

So okay maybe Jackson didn’t hate it as much as he let on, he happened to actually like teasing, but he always felt himself getting so desperate when it happened. It was normally always Mark and BamBam for that double omega action, or Youngjae and Mark since Youngjae had such an adorable person. Jinyoung personally didn’t want a part in it, but Jackson was pretty sure that he would affect him just as much. Maybe the lesson was that Jackson was overall just whipped for his pack, and turned out also for Namjoon.

Jackson couldn’t stop himself from moaning as he saw Mark guide Namjoon’s legs over his shoulders, that was when the alpha really realized what Mark’s plan was. This was unfair, that was something Jackson hadn’t gotten to do yet! Jackson always had a thing with putting his mouth on people, since he couldn’t smell people, he could at least taste and feel them, it was something that he couldn’t explain to other, and he hadn’t gotten to eat out Namjoon yet! Life was unfair.

All he could really do was just stare as Mark really committed to it, the noises that left Namjoon were always very vocal when it came to anything sexual, at first he had seemed to wanna hold it back, but with a few soft words from everybody. He didn’t even try it anymore.

His hands were buried in Mark’s hair, with his head thrown back as soft sweets sound flown from his lips. Jackson was sure that he was both in hell and heaven at the same time, and he wasn’t really sure how to deal with it.

Jackson could hear slurping sounds from where Mark was clearly enjoying himself, and Namjoon seemed just as eager and happy. God, they looked so good, Namjoons gorgeous tanned legs wrapped around Mark’s head, as the younger omega couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to press himself closer to Mark’s wicked mouth or to push away.

God Jackson wanted to touch either of them so badly, or himself, or anything. God he just wanted to touch something! He was once again trying to wriggle his way out of the handcuffs, it was all too much, seeing how Namjoon was getting closer and closer to the edge, Mark himself was grinding his hips into the bedding getting closer and closer as well. Namjoon was doing his best to hold his hips still so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Mark or anything like that, but it was clear that Mark couldn’t give less of a flying fuck.

Jackson wanted to touch so badly, he couldn’t stop wondering how their scents would smell mixed, he had other people describe their scents for him, but it was moments like this where he really cursed his defective scent gland.

And then it all unwinded as Namjoon through his head back and with a loud gasp, came over his own stomach without even needing Mark to touch his dick. Jackson personally was a little jealous of that specific male omega ability, they had a lot easier of a time cumming without having pressure on their dicks. It was always an amazing thing to watch.

Mark seemed to have sneaked his hands under himself to jerk himself off, and just a few seconds later he bit down into Namjoons thigh while coming as well, leaving both omega breathless and just staring at each other for a few seconds.

While Namjoon didn’t produce slick yet, it was easy for imagine how Mark would look with the lower part of his face covered in slick from eating out Namjoon, just how he looked after having pulled BamBam through the ringer and left him breathless on the sheets.

Jackson couldn’t keep in a whine anymore, what he was seeing in front of him was just too much, and he wanted to touch so badly or to be touched so badly. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted anymore, it was just all over the place at that point.

But he didn’t need to know what he wanted really, cause both Mark and Namjoon knew him so well, and when he let out a noise both turned towards him with a grin on their faces, and in that moment it was clear for Jackson… He was in for a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT IS SHIP WEEK DONE!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
